jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming
Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming, known in Japan as , is the tenth ''Dragon Ball Z feature movie. It was released in Japan on March 12, 1994 at the Toei Anime Fair along with the Dr. Slump movie Hoyoyo!! Tasuketa Same ni Tsurerarete... and the first Slam Dunk movie. It is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan. The second sequel is Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. It was released in North America on April 5, 2005. In 2007, FUNimation re-released this movie and Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan on Blu-ray. Both feature full HD 1080p (or 720p) resolution with digitally remastered animation, and an enhanced 5.1 surround mix. It was re-released to DVD and Blu-ray on March 31, 2009 in a triple feature with the original Broly film, as well as Bio-Broly. It was re-released in a movie 4-pack on January 3, 2012, containing the final four original DBZ films. Summary A Saiyan space pod flying through space crash-lands on Earth out of which a wounded Broly crawls out. The Legendary Super Saiyan falls into deep sleep and reverts to the Super Saiyan state as the crater freezes over him. Seven years later, Goku is deceased having sacrificed his life to save the Earth from Cell. Goten, Trunks, and Videl search for the magical Dragon Balls and encounter the cursed village, Nataday. With the villagers haunted by a supposed monster, they are prompted by their priest to conduct human sacrifice to appease the threat. Goten, Trunks, and Videl devise a plan to bait the supposed monster. However, when Goten inadvertently obstructs the plan, Videl slaps him and he soon begins to cry. The supposed monster, a dinosaur, is drawn out but is quickly vanquished by Goten and Trunks. With the priest exiled and Nataday peaceful, the group depart to continue their Dragon Ball search. Unbeknownst to the group, Goten's cries awaken Broly as he emerges from the frozen crater. As night falls the group rests having collected six of the seven Dragon Balls. When a loud eruption occurs, Videl takes off to investigate leaving Goten and Trunks to sleep. She soon encounters Broly and proves to be no match for him. As she is left unconscious Goten and Trunks arrive hesitant to engage him. Goten is soon targeted by Broly, whose mental state has deteriorated to the point that he confuses Goten for his father Goku. Goten and Trunks ascend to their Super Saiyan state and battle Broly in vain effort. Goten catches a glimps of the seventh and final Dragon Ball before he and Trunks are struck down by Broly. Goten's older brother Gohan lands within the battle just in time to save them as Videl returns to consciousness. Noting Gohan's own resemblance to Goku, Broly shifts his focus towards him. As Goten, Trunks and Videl attempt to gather the Dragon Balls, Broly, vastly outmatching Gohan, taunts the Saiyan and directs a lethal sphere of energy towards them. In great distress, Gohan races towards them and attempts to deflect it and shield them from the blast. The ensuing explosion blows them all away. Gohan struggles to his feet and transforms into the Super Saiyan state in a last-ditch effort to defeat Broly, though it is outdone by Broly's transcension to his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Although overpowered following a heavy one-sided fight, Gohan is able to land a few good hits and successfully lures Broly into a pit of volcanic lava, reverting from his state a weakened and exhausted Saiyan, but is rescued by Krillin before the lava can reach him. Moments later, Broly reemerges from the pit radiating energy having humored Gohan's attempt, and subdues Krillin easily. Left powerless, Gohan is crushed by Broly as Videl unsuccessfully attempts to intervene. Heartened by Videl's effort, Gohan frees himself from Broly's assault and in a final burst of emotion, fires the Kamehameha energy wave towards Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan hurls a gigantic sphere of energy at Gohan, absorbing the continuous energy wave. The glow of the now gathered seven Dragon Balls awakens Goten who races towards his brother, joining him in propelling the Kamehameha wave. With Broly's gigantic sphere absorbing the brothers' wave and pushing further towards them, a daunted Goten wishes his father was present. Miraculously, the Dragon Balls seemingly grant Goten's desperate wish as the sky darkens and the two brothers hear Goku's voice from within. The image of their father appears behind them as he joins them in their struggle, coaching their effort. However, their push remains futile as Broly energizes the overwhelming sphere. With little strength remaining, Trunks shoots his gathered energy at the giant sphere, creating a barrier between it and Broly's power. With Broly distracted, the family of Saiyans unleash a final push propelling the Kamehameha wave and sending it straight through Broly's sphere. The beam hits Broly directly and pushes him all the way to the Sun, where he is seemingly obliterated. As the sky begins to clear and the Dragon Balls disperse, Goku is nowhere to be seen, leaving both brothers to wonder whether or not their father was really with them. Videl catches up with Gohan and chases him into the distance as the others look on with amusement. Music * OP *# "WE GOTTA POWER" *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyoka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Song Lyrics * ED *# *#* Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama Funimation Dub Soundtrack The following songs were present in the Funimation dub of Broly: Second Coming.The Official Dragon Ball Z Website The remaining songs featured in the background music were composed by Mark Menza. * I.O.N. - Set Me Free * I.O.N. - Ignored * I.O.N. - Why * I.O.N. - Deeper * I.O.N. - Unaccepted Cast References External links * Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball